El adagio del cuervo
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Si puede ocurrir, ocurrirá /•/ Tabla Leyes de Murphy: Sebastian/Frances /•/ 8 Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente.
1. Roña

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso, Square Enix y Gekkan GFantasy (manga), Shinohara Toshiya, A-1 Pictures y Aniplex Funimation (anime)._

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del manga._

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Yo veía que mucha gente saca fics "30 vicios" y tablas d cosas, bueno, decidí que yo también quería una aunque no tenía ni la mínima idea que cómo procedía todo eso, pero bueno, encontré el instructivo anexo y espero estar haciendo esto correctamente._

_¡Y qué mejor que una tabla para expandir el Crack Pairing!_

_Había pensado en Snake como el afortunado hombre para coquetear con Frances, pero no, Sebastian se ajusta más a lo que requiere "la trama"._

_Bien, les dejo el primero de 30._

Dedicatorias:

_Para Reto Tablas, Tabla de leyes de Murphy._

_Para los que gustan de variedad en el fandom._

* * *

><p><strong>Adagio del cuervo<strong>

Si puede ocurrir, ocurrirá

Tabla Leyes de Murphy: Sebastian/Frances

* * *

><p><strong>Roña<strong>

**Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada**

Frances recordaba a su padre que aplaudía maravillado ante cada movimiento que ejecutaba con el sable; el juego de piernas, la postura impecable y toda la bella gracia de un ángel combatiente. Alguna vez incluso había dicho que si Vincent no conseguía mejoras en su entrenamiento, sin duda sería ella quien siguiera la tradición Phantomhive y nadie exclamaría nada en contra.

Pero cuán equivocado estaba el anciano hombre, la única diferencia entre Vincent y Frances recaía en la paciencia. El límite de tolerancia del varón se hallaba mil veces encima de lo soportable para su hermana, la misma acción que a ella la haría estallar y lanzarse con grito de batalla, él la reprobaría con un gesto elegante acompañado de una fingida sonrisa, aguardando el momento más propicio para actuar.

Pero a Vincent la idea de seguir la tradición familiar no le convencía como proyecto de vida, apenas parecía estar interesado en cuando menos cumplir los horarios de entrenamiento. Si por él fuera, su vida se deslizaría en viajes y cartas desde Estados Unidos, el sueño americano le era en demasía atractivo.

Muy seguramente su padre vio en esa actitud relajada la mayor debilidad para dirigir la oculta empresa que por años había llevado la familia y por ellos mostró su preferencia por su férrea hija, al menos hasta que, habiendo anunciado su retiro ante los nobles a quienes concernía el asunto del perro de la reina, la oposición de Vincent a que su hermana le sucediera, fue absoluta, y el resto se mostró de acuerdo en que era cuestión de caballeros que el varón le sucediera.

Frances recordaba ese día como humillante.

"_Tú nunca serás el perro de la reina, Frances, no lo mereces."_

Por respuesta, le había abofeteado, odiando con toda su alma lo que le pareció prepotencia en esa aseveración que demeritaba su fortaleza…

La voz de Elizabeth consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos, la pequeña se había encaprichado con cambiar el color del lazo del traje de Ciel, situación que él no iba a permitir simplemente porque no le venía en gana ponerse un listón satinado color rosa pastel. Levantó un poco la voz para reprenderla, su hija sumisamente aceptó la negativa jalando por el brazo a su primo para llevarle a saber dónde.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más, Madame?

Cambió el motivo de su atención una vez más, esta vez dirigiéndose al mayordomo que, con una reverencia se había acercado a su lado. Minuciosamente revisó que estuviera presentable y no la retara regresándose el fleco a la frente como ocurría de vez en cuando. Dando una aprobación general le tomó la palabra pidiéndole que preparara el té de la tarde.

Sin mirar el reloj supo que en cualquier momento Sebastian regresaría con su encargo, y sin errar la suposición, Sebastian presentó una fina taza de porcelana importada sobre la que empezó el preparativo a su gusto específico.

—Mayordomo. — llamó sin despegar la vista de sus hábiles manos para supervisar la correcta ejecución de tan tradicional momento.

—Dígame, Madame.

—Quiero que me contestes con la verdad, sé que Ciel jamás me lo dirá, pero es necesario que yo esté enterada de eso.

—Si no compromete los deseos del joven amo…

— ¡No me interrumpas!

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza y sintiendo la frustración de su completa incapacidad para hacer algo en contra de la Marquesa. La gran dama igualmente bajo la vista alcanzando la taza para sorber un poco de su contenido, perfecto para un día frío como aquél en pleno Diciembre.

— ¿Acaso la reina ya le ha pedido al Conde que…?

Por primera vez en muchos años las palabras le faltaron, se sintió ligeramente cobarde, sin girar la mirada sabía que el mayordomo la observaba con profundo detenimiento, como si adivinara lo que quería saber pero esperaba que pudiera terminarlo por su cuenta, sentía que aquél disfrutaba con ese arranque de inseguridad que la había golpeado de repente.

— ¿Le ha pedido que considere dejar descendencia?

El mayordomo guardó silencio, pero con ello otorgaba razón a la suposición hecha por la mujer.

—El joven amo se encuentra de mal humor desde la recepción en que fue solicitado por Su Majestad, algo así mencionó, aunque no ahondo en detalles.

Frances nuevamente pensó en su hermano.

—Suponía que se lo pediría antes que a él, pero no creí que tan pronto.

— ¿Madame?

—Escúchame bien, mayordomo…

Por vez primera en largo rato se digno a mirarle. Él, de pie, enfatizando aún más su notable estatura y estilizada complexión, podía percibir lo profundo de su mirada, la Marquesa era consciente de aquella agudeza mental que poseía el sirviente de Phantomhive, de la destreza con la que ejecutaba sus tareas y de manera superficial, adivinaba lo eficiente que debía ser en las tareas del perro de la Reina.

—Ciel no merecía ser el perro… — confesó nuevamente con la imagen de Vincent —Elizabeth tampoco. — agregó sin dejar de mirarle, soportando la creciente angustia que le empezaba a provocar la seriedad del personaje a su lado, la mirada oscura que poco a poco parecía querer despedir las llamas de un instinto tan admirable como temible.

Perdió en aquella ocasión. Sus ojos regresaron a la taza de té donde el reflejo de su hermano la atormentaba como muchas otras veces.

Vincent odiaba el trabajo, odiaba las reuniones, los llamados, las salidas nocturnas, los secretos, las mentiras, odiaba a los nobles oscuros, odiaba la organización, odiaba todo lo que conformaba su vida y, sin embargo, se quedó hasta el final.

"_No mereces ser el perro, no mereces dejar de ser tú misma para convertirte en una sombra penitente que carga con las cadenas de una Inglaterra decadente…"_

Sebastian se arrodilló, a un lado de su silla y acercó el rostro para murmurar un secreto, aunque la acción no era necesaria, pues no había nadie más en el pequeño salón.

—Mientras yo sirva al joven amo, yo puedo ser perro, yo cargaré con todo eso que a otros estorba, pero Madame, no me pida que recupere lo que él ya perdió, ni me pida conservar lo que Lady Elizabeth no quiere tener.

Frances entreabrió los labios, aquél lúgubre murmullo se había vuelto una costumbre en el mayordomo desde el encuentro en el Campania donde muchos secretos se revelaron. Quizás en ese momento, de alguna manera el peso de los secretos de Ciel se aligeraron, aunque ello no significaba que la presencia de Elizabeth fuera más aceptable para el amo que permanecía hermético.

—Vincent creyó que tomando el cargo, yo me salvaría, pensó que podía terminar con el asunto para que Ciel no lo heredara… era bastante iluso… por querer evitarlo todo terminó…

—Insinúa algo delicado, Madame.

Frances se encogió de hombros.

—Sé lo que mi sobrino desea, puedo verlo en sus ojos desde el día en que regresó y en los tuyos mismos…

— ¡Oh no, Madame! — Interrumpió a riesgo consciente de que recibiría una reprimenda por eso. —Lo que ve en mis ojos no es el mismo propósito que el del joven amo. El momento en que usted entienda lo que ve… — no terminó su frase, por el contrario solo sonrió sin ocultar un poco el matiz sombrío de su intención.

La Marquesa volvió a sentirse incomodada, algo terriblemente vergonzoso porque la facilidad para lograr ello la tenía un sirviente indecente, según sus propias palabras. Casi enseguida buscó algo en su bolsa de mano, sacando momentos después un relicario de oro con una imagen de la gran campana de Westminster, mismo que le entregó como si de un artefacto explosivo se tratara.

—Luego del incendio Su Majestad me requirió en una audiencia privada. Antes de ser la Marquesa Middleford, yo soy la hija del Conde Phantomhive… el abuelo de Ciel que juro su lealtad y la de sus descendientes a una causa que ninguno eligió, pero aceptamos. Por el tiempo que Ciel estuvo ausente yo cuidé de los asuntos de Su Majestad, y esto… — dijo refiriéndose al relicario —… es el último trabajo, que ya no me pertenece. Igual que mi hermano, muchos años antes que yo, quise limpiar el reino para que ni Edward ni Elizabeth enfrentara sus miserias, pero al final ¿En qué terminamos? Lizzy ha debido sacar su espada, Ciel ha renunciado a su infancia y yo estropee el esfuerzo de Vincent.

Sebastian volvió a bajar la cabeza.

—Eso ha sido culpa mía, fui completamente incapaz de cubrir todo en el Campania, si yo no hubiera fallado mi deber a los ojos del amo y el sentir de Lady Elizabeth, la virtud que tanto guardaba con recelo seguiría intacta.

—No vale la pena lamentarse, mayordomo. Tu deber se limita a limpiar, no puedes orquestar el juego.

La rubia se recargó en el asiento dejando que a través de la ventana le diera la luz del sol en el rostro, mirando a Elizabeth obligar a Ciel a corretear en el jardín ¡Cómo le gustaría que aquello durara por siempre!

—_Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse._ — murmuró comprendiendo perfectamente, con amargura y resignación que Lizzy no estaba exenta a ello.

Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie y Sebastian ofreció su mano para ayudarle, gesto que ella aceptó. Lentamente caminó a la puerta, saldría un rato al jardín, miraría a los chicos correr, pretendería que no sabía nada al respecto, que no importaba. Sebastián la miró alejarse, su espigada figura yendo hacia la luz del sol que había al otro lado de las gruesas puertas de madera que separaban la casa del resto del mundo.

Cuánto orgullo, cuán reacia podía ser aquella mujer, cuánto podía fingir que era una dama de hierro siendo que en realidad apenas llegaba a ser…

En el momento en que ella entendiera lo que había en sus ojos sería porque ya le pertenecería, en aquél juego de mentiras y secretos, ninguno de los que participaran resultarían indemnes, sin importar la naturaleza de sus intenciones porque también _se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada._

Y la Marquesa le gustaba para convertirla en la reina de la desesperación, cuando la perfección a su alrededor colapsara, cuando no pudiera más con esa máscara de eterna indiferencia a su deseos. Él estaría ahí en ese momento, extendería su mano, recibiría un nuevo nombre y la envolvería con su manto.

—Frances Middleford... — susurró al aire recogiendo la vajilla usada, llevándose a los labios la taza con té no terminado repasando discretamente el sitio donde ella hubiera dejado el pálido tono del labial.

—Nadie es perfecto Marquesa, no pretenda serlo, no me haga sentir tentado a que puedo demostrárselo…

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Empezamos con algo ligerísimo, casi inexistente pero bueno es para ambientarnos un poco._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Macana

**Macana**

**Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha**

Ciel acababa de ganar -nuevamente- la partida de ajedrez instructivo con su prima. Y ello supondría el hastío para una persona normal, sobre todo siendo la décima o tal vez undécima vez que ello ocurría en tan solo una hora. Sin embargo, Elizabeth Middleford no era normal, no en términos que usara su propio primo para calificarla sin que ella se diera cuenta de eso.

Sebastian suspiró cansinamente, más como un protocolo autoimpuesto que por una necesidad real ante la pérdida de tiempo que le resultaba aquello, pero no expresó sus pensamientos. Se limitó a esperar la indicación de acomodar las piezas tras la breve explicación del porqué Elizabeth había perdido.

A propósito de lo cual, también creía que eso era perder el tiempo.

¿Cómo iba a ser posible que un genio de la espada no pudiera comprender temas de estrategia?

_Mentirosa. _Acusó mentalmente a la chiquilla que embelesada miraba a su prometido, y sin dejar traslucir su juicio se prestó inmediatamente a acomodar el tablero.

—Tía Frances ya debió haber terminado la cena. — sentenció con seguridad el amo sin mirar a su sirviente, este asintió quedamente, hizo una reverencia, enseguida se retiró de la habitación.

Y él que le seguía el juego.

¿Qué pretendían lograr? Nada, absolutamente nada, Ciel fingiría no darse cuenta, ella seguiría llevando el teatro y a él mismo no le restaba más opción que ser parte del elenco.

Bajó las escaleras sin prisa alguna, la Marquesa no le esperaba, de hecho había expresado su entero deseo porque no se le interrumpiera mientras, después de quince años, prestaba su talento para la cocina en conmemoración a la fecha feliz y dichosa en que se habían dejado de dar largas al compromiso Phantomhive-Middleford. Así pues, el mayordomo y el cocinero habían sido relevados de sus funciones. Bard fumaba al pie de la escalera solo dirigiendo una mirada a su superior inmediato en la casa, ni siquiera le fue permitido servir de asistente, pues esa función la cumpliría Paula, la sensación de inutilidad acrecentaba las ganas de terminar en menos de una hora con la cajetilla de cigarros. Aunque tampoco era que en otras circunstancias sirviera de mucho en esos aspectos culinarios.

— ¿Ya ha terminado? — preguntó el mayordomo logrando el cometido de incomodar al hombre que no se veía particularmente feliz por la intromisión en su espacio donde "ni siquiera el mayordomo puede levantar la voz".

—Creo que ya.

—Bien, entonces acomodaré el salón de recepciones, encárgate por favor de subir la vajilla italiana, y que Maylene saque la mantelería blanca de Austria. Finny ya debe de haber regresado con Snake del invernadero, si es así, que bajen todo del carruaje y lo dejen en el pórtico ¿Entendido?

Una escueta afirmación fue suficiente. Aunque no sabía ni porqué se molestaba en darles las órdenes si él terminaría haciendo todo de nuevo veinte minutos antes de que llegaran los invitados.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se ajustó los guantes y con un fuerte empujón abrió las inmensas puertas que en otra casa, debieran ser dos sirvientes quienes a jalones lo consiguieran. Grande fue su sorpresa en ese momento cuando encontró con que al menos doce personas justamente terminaban de pulir pisos, cristales y extendían lienzos de organdí y puntilla manteniéndose en espera por las nuevas indicaciones.

—Quiero un arco de rosas blancas que cruce de ahí a ahí, y nada de flores deshojadas, deben ser frescas. — inquirió la Marquesa, de pie en centro, luciendo delantal blanco impecable que hacía completamente inaudito el hecho de que hubiera salido de la cocina.

— ¿Madame? — preguntó desconcertado, no sabiendo si debía ponerse a su servicio o retirarse como se le había ordenado ya tres veces en el día.

Los ojos penetrantes de la Marquesa giraron violentamente a verle, clavándose en él. Sebastian se puso rígido al saber que esa mueca de los labios era por su cabello, mismo que mientras atendió a su amo arriba, había regresado a su lugar cubriéndole parte del rostro. Colocó una mano al frente deteniendo cualquier intento de ella para lanzarse encima, su humor no estaba particularmente tolerable, y él mismo se acomodó a la etiqueta requerida.

—Mayordomo. — habló ella con seriedad.

— ¿Si?

—Ven.

Y no dio explicaciones, a nadie se las daba y él no era la excepción, siguiéndole, abandonaron el salón de regreso a la cocina.

El rostro de Frances, altivo e incluso soberbio, miraba con orgullo la mesa central de la cocina donde platillos en porción de uno se presentaban alrededor como lujoso banquete de entradas, aperitivos, sopas, carnes y postres que hacían imposible fijar la vista sobre uno en particular.

—Quinientos. — sentenció con seguridad.

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos. Ya decía él que había sido demasiado extraño que se abalanzara sobre la cocina. Le correspondía entonces hacer la cena para los invitados, pero aquello hacía la orden de la cena particularmente específica en lo que quería, y si para comprobarlo requería probar uno por uno, sin duda lo haría. Sonrió de medio lado.

A veces pensaba que no dormía solo de pensar qué podía pedirle que no pudiera cumplir.

—A las once, Madame, como es la costumbre. — dijo asegurando el horario tras unos cálculos mentales.

Ella asintió no pudiendo ocultar una media sonrisa. Sebastian, receloso por el reto le regresó la mirada envestida de carmín, un brillo que cínicamente no había controlado y entonces la mujer sosegó cualquier otro gesto de insolente.

Sabía que estaba siendo descarado con ella, que le estaba dando mucho de su verdadera identidad. Y si bien Ciel no había prohibido aquello, ya qué él mismo encontraba divertido de vez en cuando asustar a uno o dos incautos liberando parte de su forma real, no era como si pretendiera sacarse el disfraz solo para demostrarle que él era muy superior a ella.

Aunque a veces, ganas no le faltaban.

Ya las visitas eran constantes, arreglando la casi obligada boda del Conde, la Marquesa y su hija tenían habitaciones asignadas, aquél duelo de voluntades se había convertido en un curioso pasatiempo de ambos, aquellos retos se llevaban con el mayor de los recatos que podían concebir dos perfeccionistas.

Ante la mirada inquisidora de la dama probó cada uno de los platillos, paladeando el sabor y consistencia, memorizando incluso la tonalidad, descifrando con la lengua cada uno de los secretos de su estilo de cocina.

— ¿Podrás hacerlo? — preguntó ella con sorna, de ninguna manera pretendiendo con ello -de recibir una negativa- ofrecerse a hacerlo ella misma. Sino más bien, para recordarle que eran las nueve menos diez, y justo como había mencionado con anterioridad, la cena se servía a las once. Los invitados llegarían a las diez y él de hecho tendría que recibirlos; lo que le dejaba una hora con diez minutos para preparar los once platillos del menú en porción para quinientas personas.

El mayordomo giró el rostro lentamente, con la cucharilla del postre entre los labios que repasó discretamente con la lengua para terminar de quitarse la crema azucarada, aunque no lo suficiente cauteloso como para que ella lo notara _accidentalmente._

—Haré lo que Madame ordene. Si lo que desea es eso, entonces lo haré ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiera tener la cena a tiempo? — se limitó a decir volviendo a meter un poco de la tarta a su boca.

De verdad que cada petición se volvía más cerrada. Si él no fuera un demonio, si fuera un simple humano ¿Acaso esa mujer pensaba comprometer la recepción de su hija por un capricho al retarle?

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella que estaba por salir.

_Mentirosa._

Ella ya tenía todo el menú, y estaba de hecho en una de las cocinas auxiliares donde la flotilla de meseros empezaba a organizarse para el trabajo que empezaría en unas horas más.

Solo quería ver si se negaría, o qué expresión haría.

¿Estaría cuestionando su naturaleza?

Sonrió abiertamente, con ese gesto suyo que de auténtico no tenía nada. Con el humor mejorado por el inminente riesgo que estaba tomando la Marquesa al pretender jugar al detective, le daría el gusto pues, la última sonrisa la tendría él cuando ella descubriera a su verdadero _yo_.

.

Indicó a un mozo de buena pinta que le reemplazara en la recepción de invitados, el muchacho, con vocación para asistir eventos formales prestó rápidamente su servicio. Sebastian subió rápidamente las escaleras y se condujo por los pasillos hasta la habitación de la Marquesa. Llamó a la puerta dos veces. Se le permitió el paso, se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia a la dama que frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y tres caras apreciaba el atuendo verde lima.

—El verde le sienta maravillosamente, excelencia. — expresó una de las damas de compañía. Frances le dirigió una mirada poco agradecida e incluso con un gesto poco amable la despidió junto con las otras dos muchachas de la habitación.

—El Marqués envía una disculpa. No podrá llegar sino hasta después de la cena. — informó el mayordomo al verse solo, se inclinó haciendo reverencia y pretendía salir de ahí, haciéndolo evidente al girar sobre sus talones una vez retrocedidos los tres pasos de etiqueta reglamentaria para no dar la espalda abruptamente.

—El verde opaca el brillo de sus ojos, un azul sería más apropiado. — agregó sin que le fuera expresamente requerido el comentario.

—Aduladora mentirosa. — dijo ella refiriéndose a la chica, bajando del banquillo dispuesta a ir al guardarropa, la furia con la modista por no tener el vestido a tiempo había pasado, quedando una pequeña resignación esperanzada en prendas que había usado alguna vez en el extranjero por lo que ninguno de los invitados de esa noche podría haber visto ya.

Ella le indicó que se retirara inmediatamente, y que llamara de regreso a la doncella para que le ayudara a cambiarse.

_Todos mienten._

Elizabeth no era una niña dulce e inocente, Ciel no era una víctima, el Marqués no estaba en junta de negocios, la Marquesa no era ignorante de que había perdido ante él.

_Pero no importa._

Elizabeth podía seguir su teatro el tiempo que quisiera, Ciel podía fingir dolor para causar lástima de quien podía sacar provecho con ello, el Marqués podía seguir visitando el burdel de Lau, la Marquesa podía aparentar su frialdad aún cuando buscaba con desesperación ese juego con él, el mayordomo demonio.

_Porque nadie escucha._

Elizabeth podía ser el genio de la espada que Ciel ignoraría por su propio orgullo quedándose para sí mismo la otra versión, la crueldad de su joven amo pasaría desapercibida mientras el dinero de la familia nunca faltara, el Marques usaría su título superior para que nadie hablara en público de su hábito adquirido, la Marquesa podría tener encuentros con un sirviente mientras el _do ut des* _no se diera.

Claro que para eso último faltaba un poco de tiempo, la desesperación en Frances recién empezaba a punzar.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_* do ut des= Algo por algo, en el sentido de intercambio, vamos pues que Sebastian se refiere a una extraña costumbre nobiliaria europea en la que se puede tener un amante, mas no pagar por sus servicios (prostituto, pues) porque eso si seria "bajo" para una mujer, peor si está casada._

_Sé que es complicado, porque los hombres si pueden pagar por servicios sexuales, si son influyentes tomar esos favores sin permiso y no pagar por ello o conseguirlos por las buenas sin hacerse luego responsables, porque, pues porque son hombres, nada más por eso._

_Como en aquellos días los matrimonios eran a conveniencia, un "gesto de generosidad" era permitir a las mujeres un "affair" con un alguien sin compromisos (eso sí, ellas tampoco tenían bien visto escoger al esposo de otra mientras que un caballero si podía elegir entre casadas, solteras, viudas y comprometidas), claro al margen de la discreción._

_Son ese tipo de detalles que legalmente, moralmente, y religiosamente están mal, pero como bien ejemplifica la frase, no importa, porque nadie le pone atención al detalle si, y solo si, la falta es cometida por alguien que de antemano se sabe, no va a pagar por sus actos ya sea vía dinero/posición/influencias._

_¡Gracias por leer! (incluso las notas que son las más latosas)_


	3. Soliloquio

**Soliloquio**

**Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo**

—Permítame, joven amo.

Sebastian se inclinó hasta donde Ciel batallaba con un corbatín. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, el lazo aquél siempre representaba una misión imposible para el joven Conde. Lo ajustó lo mejor que pudo luchando contra el monólogo mascullado que profería su señor moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si buscara que le asfixiara ahí mismo con tal de tener un buen pretexto para no bajar.

—Pudo decir que no. — comentó tranquilamente.

—No digas tonteras, tengo una apariencia que cuidar.

—Pero realmente no quiere hacerlo… además, recuerdo que dijo que no estaba aquí para conseguir felicidad.

—Ya no digas nada, seguiremos adelante con los planes. Esto no es más que un pequeño inconveniente de etiqueta, pero como lo demás, saldremos adelante.

—Como ordene.

El demonio se sintió con la libertad de acomodarle el cabello para evitarse momentos incómodos frente a todos los invitados, después de ello y dando su aprobación a la apariencia al futuro yerno de la Marquesa, le escoltó hasta la puerta.

Los pasos de Ciel habían empezado con decisión plantándose en la alfombra del pasillo con la misma determinación con la que salía a una junta de negocios. La fiesta se encontraba en un momento agradable de presentaciones y cuchicheos, propios antes de la anunciación de los invitados de honor, la pequeña recepción se había encausado con notable éxito. Sin embargo, Sebastian no tardó en notar cómo flaqueaba el andar del Conde, cómo los pasos eran cada vez más cortos de distancia e incluso pudo percatarse perfectamente de que había tragado saliva en dos ocasiones.

—En el momento en que el joven amo me lo ordene, puedo incendiar el salón.

— ¡Que estupideces dices!

—Si cree que sería innecesario tal extremo, entonces con un solo invitado que muera bastará para causar una conmoción que desplace el evento unos días más.

—Sebastian, es la última vez que te lo mando, cierra la boca.

—Como ordene.

Y la orquesta se escuchaba más cerca. Ciel se detuvo completamente y carraspeo con la garganta para llamar la atención del mayordomo. Aunque pudo llamarlo directamente, ya no se sentía con ánimos de repetir su nombre con la frecuencia que lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días, como si fuera el leño que lo mantenía a flote, aferrado a él y a la seguridad del mundo conocido, muy lejos de aquello en lo que no había pensado en tanto tiempo.

Otra persona en su lugar incluso se sentiría aliviado, feliz, pero no era capaz de concebir aquellos sentimientos por más que se esforzaba; el matrimonio no le traería dicha, y así era de simple. La vida en pareja le afligía más que motivarle y saber que Lizzy sería la mujer que estaría a su lado hasta que la muerte los separara… no era tampoco la más brillante de las esperanzas.

—Mantén una prudencial distancia…— le ordenó entrecerrando los ojos y entrando de una vez al salón irguiendo el pecho y la cabeza. De cualquier forma afrontaría la situación.

Sebastián rió por lo bajo cubriéndose el gesto con una mano. Al final sí le afectaban los murmullos de gente ociosa que aseguraba que el niño no podía hacer nada sin su mayordomo, y a modo de broma agregaban que tal vez eso incluiría la consumación del matrimonio. Tal vez eso lo tenía tan receloso con él a últimas fechas.

Enlazó las manos a la espalda una vez pasado el fugaz momento de mofa que se permitió, levantó el rostro y esperó a que los tacones que venía escuchando desde hacía unos instantes se detuvieran a su lado. Miró discretamente por encima de su hombro, ella había elegido un vestido mucho mejor que el que se había probado inicialmente y debía reconocer que ni él mismo podía asegurar –si no lo supiera con certeza- que ese vestido había sido ya usado en otra ocasión.

Volvió a esbozar su sonrisa más ácida cuando le cruzó por la mente una idea al ver la expresión de total fatalidad de la Marquesa.

¡No usar un vestido nuevo el día de la fiesta de compromiso de su hija!

¡Qué patéticos podían llegar a ser los humanos! ¡Tan banales y superfluos!

La Marquesa de verdad sufría por no llevar un atuendo adecuado, pero él podía solucionar aquello.

—Si a la Marquesa le apetece… podría realizar algunos arreglos que las doncella no han podido hacer. — se ofreció.

Frances levantó el rostro, altiva, mirando con cierta indiferencia a quien le ofrecía una solución a su problema no expresado directamente. Asegurándose de que no había nadie más y sabiendo que faltaba una hora para la anunciación oficial del motivo de la reunión, accedió con un leve asentimiento sintiendo el bochorno en sus mejillas.

El mayordomo deshizo la postura de sus manos y señaló con cortesía el camino de regreso por las escaleras a las habitaciones superiores.

—Después de usted…

La tela del vestido hacía un ligero ruido al caminar, el largo no era del todo apropiado, seguramente había sido confeccionado para unos zapatos más altos. Y el collar debería de ser otro, las turquesas no iban del todo acorde ¿Un zafiro tal vez? Sí, de oro blanco y diamantes, pero solo el collar, los pendientes sencillos, tan solo para resaltar el escote… Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verle un detalle así ahora que lo pensaba, siempre usaba encajes o puntilla de hilo hasta el mentón.

—El clima es benevolente en estas épocas del año. — comentó al aire por mencionar algo ante el hecho de que la Marquesa discretamente pasara un trago de saliva al saberse observada.

—El clima de Londres no es algo de lo que haya que fiarse. — respondió pensando seriamente en retractarse del ofrecimiento antes hecho. Para el caso, el vestido lo había usado en una recepción en Berlín y ninguno de los presentes había acudido a ella como para poder saber que el vestido era el mismo.

Sebastian leyó aquella pequeña duda en su rostro.

—Una fecha memorable como ninguna la de hoy, _Madame_.

—Definitivamente, el matrimonio le sentará bien a Ciel. — sentenció con seguridad olvidándose de la incomodidad que la había invadido por solo unos instantes, porque su comentario no lo había hecho sin meditar sus palabras, unir a Ciel con su familia era un objetivo que había puesto en la mira desde que supo que Rachel estaba embarazada, si era niña sería para Edward, si era varón sería de Lizzy, pero ese hijo de Vincent terminaría siendo suyo de una u otra manera.

Aunque las cosas no habían sucedido con el cauce que le hubiera gustado, sucedieron muchos inconvenientes y tragedias que no tenía contemplados originalmente, pero estaba segura de que este cambio en la vida del pequeño Conde sería para bien, para hacer que el velo lúgubre de los Phantomhive se sintiera menos pesado, aunque fuera su hija quien debiera llevar sobre sus hombros aquella inmensa responsabilidad.

Lo sentía tanto por ella, pero era ese el destino y honor de la familia, no podían rechazarlo ni negarlo porque tarde o temprano les daría alcance de igual forma. Además, había sido ya decisión de su hija encomendarse enteramente al perro de la reina. Un pequeño orgullo que no podía presumir cualquiera.

—Por aquí, Madame.

La voz grave pero baja de Sebastian la sacó de sus pensamientos conduciéndose al interior de un saloncito privado. El mayordomo se apresuró a encender las luces según era su bien aprendido protocolo, la Marquesa no podía ver en la oscuridad aunque a él le daba más o menos igual.

Extendió su brazo para ayudarla a subir al banquillo con el que arreglaría el largo del vestido.

—No tengo el talento de Nina Hopkins, pero estoy seguro de lograr un resultado lo suficientemente impresionante.

—Una meta soberbia, mayordomo.

—A la altura de la situación.

Frances levantó el rostro aunque era innecesario si su propósito era marcar una altura regular para la caída del faldón, pues su postura erguida e impecable no había dado oportunidad al vestido de cambiar su forma con solo inclinar un poco la cabeza.

—Respóndeme con la verdad mayordomo. — habló de improvisto teniendo al hombre arrodillado frente a ella levantando solo unos centímetros del último olán.

— ¿Mi sobrino ha estado ya con una mujer? — preguntó tomando por sorpresa al mayordomo que considerando lo recatada y recelosa que era la mujer en ciertos aspectos nunca se le ocurrió que le haría esa pregunta.

— ¿Disculpe? — fue lo primero que atinó a responder sabiendo de antemano que no podría mentir al respecto si se hacía la pregunta correcta.

—Ciel, ¿Él ha compartido cama con una mujer?

Sebastian la miró unos segundos para después volver a bajar la mirada hasta su trabajo.

—Sí…

Ciel iba a armarle un lío grande cuando supiera que acababa de delatarlo. Pero no era como si importara en un hombre que llegara casto al matrimonio o no, quien debería andar indagando eso era Ciel sobre Elizabeth, no viceversa.

La mujer realizó un pequeño gesto con las cejas, imperceptible ante cualquiera, pero no para el improvisado sastre.

Pero no hubo una continuación a ese comentario, tal vez solo era curiosidad por parte de ella para saber qué tan experimentado llegaba al lecho marital.

El dobladillo estaba terminado. Se le habían ocurrido unos cambios en la faja que hacía un remate en moño a la espalda, lo cambiaría a la cadera para acentuar la cintura bien formada y mantenida a la fuerza por un corsé. Tomó unas tijeras y con la punta soltó los hilos que sujetaban la pieza.

Frances sintió que se estremecía cada parte de su ser como no había sucedido nunca en su vida apenas sintió el fugaz momento en que el mayordomo posaba las manos en la curva que hacía su cadera respecto a la cintura.

—La tela es de un color liso igual a todo el vestido. — hizo la observación el mayordomo en absoluto ajeno a lo que acababa de hacer y causar.

—Déjalo así, solo me molestaba el largo de la falda. — sentenció ella con un ligero temblor en la voz y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Rápidamente se apresuró a bajar y pensaba salir de la habitación cuando nuevamente sintió el escalofrío recorrerla apenas Sebastian, para detenerla, la tomó por la cintura posando la mano en el vientre.

—Ya corté esto. — susurró el mayordomo soltándola y dejándole ver el moño que hacía notar su ausencia en el vestido.

Frances volvió a levantar el rostro. Dignamente regresó al taburete levantando un poco los brazos para que pudiera pasar la cinta nuevamente por su talle.

El silencio formado era demasiado tenso para la dama, y una jaqueca amenazaba con aparecer si no hacía algo al respecto, mientras que el otro, hacía un exasperante ritual tan solo para regresar el moño a su lugar obligándola a dar un respingo de vez en cuando con las maniobras para hacer la aplicación, pero la Marquesa temía más a las manos que a la aguja misma.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas enteras, finalmente obtuvo la indicación de poder bajar.

Ella no lo esperó, a toda prisa salió por la puerta y casi corriendo alcanzó las escaleras bajándolas rápidamente.

Justo estaba por alcanzar la puerta al salón de la recepción cuando Ciel, que salía de ahí, quedó frente a ella.

— ¡Tía Frances! — exclamó el joven Conde viéndose sorprendido en el intento de escape aunque ella en ese momento no lo vio de aquella manera. Agitada como estaba dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y estiró su mano hasta la mejilla del muchacho olvidándose enseguida de lo demás… es que se parecía tanto a su padre…

—Muchas felicidades… Ciel. — le dijo sinceramente.

Su sobrino adquirió rápidamente un tono más sonrojado, poco frecuente en él. Realmente no quería estar ahí.

—Es… Es todo un honor…— alcanzó a decir antes de que el propio Sebastian apareciera con una caja negra de terciopelo.

Ciel desvió la mirada, solo faltaba algún comentario brillante de su sirviente que evidenciara su verdadero sentir, y con el pasatiempo que tenía para ponerlo en situaciones incómodas, no dudaba que lo haría en cualquier momento.

—Aquí está lo que la Marquesa ha pedido. — dijo finalmente el mayordomo ante el silencio de los dos nobles. Frances dirigió una mirada al objeto que presentaba ante ella el Mayordomo: un collar de zafiro y pendientes de diamante.

Entreabrió los labios contrariada, y no porque ella no los hubiera pedido, sino porque ese collar lo había olvidado en la residencia de Paris…

¿Cuándo había ido por él?

Ciel, que aunque seguía siendo en altura menor que su tía, se ofreció a abrocharle la pieza ajeno completamente al lapso meditativo en que había entrado la mujer.

Y en medio de esa bruma desconcertante, Sebastian solo miraba a uno y otro sin desdibujar la sonrisa del rostro.

Que siguiera la función, aunque uno y otro dieran sus motivos no llegarían a nada, _dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo_. Ciel con la amargura eterna de no merecer ningún bien de la tierra y Frances con esa resignación femenina sobre el papel de las mujeres, la única que terminaba afectada era Elizabeth y la joven ni siquiera tenía una opinión al respecto.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_*Si saben con quién ha dormido Ciel, ¿no?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Aleznar

**Aleznar**

**No puedes caerte del suelo**

El ambiente era extremadamente animado, la música había roto el silencio en que se habían sumido los presentes apenas el Conde Ciel Phantomhive entró al salón llevando del brazo a Frances Middleford, su tía y madre de quien sería su futura esposa. Se trató de un momento solemne en que incluso los tres únicos niños presentes detuvieron sus juegos para mirar a la pareja adentrarse en el salón.

Elizabeth fue la primera en salir de aquella sensación de que si se producía algún sonido la Marquesa ordenaría cortar cabezas, levantó la mano a los músicos y estos, habiendo recibido previamente las indicaciones sobre cuál pieza tocar, cubrieron los pasos de la joven hasta que dio alcance a su prometido jalándolo por el brazo para bailar, Frances no puso resistencia y lo dejó partir mirando la escena con un orgullo maternal que pocas veces dejaba relucir, pero indudablemente intensificaba la belleza fría de sus rasgos.

Dejó lo que se había convertido en la pista de baile para encaminarse al otro lado, donde una gran puerta conducía al comedor, quería revisar por última vez que todo estuviera de acuerdo a lo planeado, de cualquier forma, no tenía pareja para unirse a los demás en el baile, y si bien eso no le amargaba la noche, sentiría sin duda mucha vergüenza permanecer ahí plantada con las manos enlazadas solo mirando cuando tenía un esposo que debiera ser su pareja.

Sin darse cuenta había arqueado las cejas un poco, entrecerró los ojos y apretó el paso ¿Qué podía ser más importante para alguien que la fiesta de compromiso de su única hija?

Se mordió los labios intentando sonreír a medida que los invitados le saludaban al tenerla cerca.

¿Y Edward? ¡Él debía de haber llegado hacía horas también!

¡Plantada por su esposo y su hijo!

Levantó el rostro altiva queriendo restarle importancia y pensando en las palabras que usaría apenas esos dos aparecieran en el salón.

—Shh… aquí viene.

Las palabras y la absurda manera en que dos mujeres habían cortado su cuchicheo fue más que obvio para hacerle notar que hablaban de ella.

—Buenas noches, Marquesa.— saludó una sonriendo ampliamente con una falsedad impresionante. Ella le regresó el gesto de medio lado buscando sus ojos para doblarla con la mirada, que era lo que solía hacer con todas esas urracas de sociedad que se encontraba más a menudo de lo que le gustaba. Al final, como sucedía siempre, la otra terminó por colorarse y desviar el rostro.

No obstante, su amiga que era más insolente -y además no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en persona a la Marquesa- soltó una risa que pretendía ser casual pero al igual que la sonrisa de su compañera fue falsa hasta la médula.

— ¡Todo un honor conocerte! ¡He escuchado tan buenos comentarios! Yo soy Bridget Marquardt.

Frances quedó estática, si no fuera porque mantenía la compostura en todo momento y situación, su rostro se encontraría desencajado por la sorpresa e irritación que le causó la forma de hablar de aquella mujer. Era americana, indiscutiblemente, y con toda certeza no había acudido a muchos eventos sociales de la nobleza inglesa ¡Le había hablado como si se conocieran de toda la vida!

El tic nervioso de su ojo derecho apareció enseguida, apretó los labios y trató de controlarse para no armar un escándalo mientras aún se escuchaba la pieza que Lizzy había elegido para bailar esa noche con Ciel.

—Igualmente.— respondió a regañadientes pero con una actuación mucho mejor que la de ella .

Puso los hombros tensos apenas aquella rubia bajita la enganchó a su brazo. La amiga que acompañaba a la americana estaba más sonrojada aún y se disculpó quedamente.

—Bridget es prometida de Lord Nalbandian.— se apresuró a decir para justificar su presencia.

— ¡Mina! No vamos a casarnos.— refutó la otra chasqueando la lengua, las dos inglesas se coloraron escandalizadas, era costumbre que a las acompañantes se les presentara como "prometidas" o en su defecto, como "viejas amigas", pero jamás como "novias" o peor, "amantes", al menos no en eventos formales, aunque la mitad de los invitados supiera la relación real.

—No le he visto por aquí, a Lord Nalbandian, quiero decir.— comentó Frances buscando el momento oportuno para liberar su brazo, mas no le era sencillo. Lidiar con otras mujeres era el punto más débil que tenía, su carácter se equiparaba al de un hombre, y eso era un problema para relacionarse con sus congéneres.

—Ah, por ahí ha de estar, me botó hace como media hora. Pero no importa ¡Justo me decían que tenía un hijo increíblemente guapo! ¿Está por aquí?

Frances volvió a tensarse.

—Edward ha debido atender unos negocios, llegará más tarde…

_"Espero que usted ya se haya marchado para entonces"_ dijo para sus pensamientos externando solo la sonrisa que ello le causó. Hizo un leve jalón para soltarse, pero ella le apretó más fuerte, aunque sin ser lo suficiente como para alegar un daño.

—Que pena ¡El Marques también es muy atractivo, me han dicho! Incluso mi amiga dice que no hay mujer ¡Auch!

Al borde del desmayo por la vergüenza la otra mujer que estaba presente, en un acto de desesperación, codeó con fuerza a la americana para hacerla callar, pese a lo que pudiera pensarse, la otra entendió enseguida que debía cambiar el tema a toda prisa y así lo hizo hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba la ciudad. Siguió parloteando con ese acento gritado e informal que poco le gustaba pero no le quedaba más que aceptar resignadamente, esperaba escapar a la menor oportunidad en cuanto callara para presentar sus excusas, pero no le daba oportunidad alguna.

—Madame.

La voz de Sebastian la sobresaltó al tiempo en que le daba una tranquilidad que incluso calmó el dolor en su oído producido por los gritos de la mujer.

—Perdone la intromisión ¿Sería posible que me acompañara solo unos instantes?

Frances asintió aliviada, se disculpó con las mujeres y siguió al mayordomo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Sebastian sonrió.

—Nada en realidad, es solo que no se le veía cómoda en aquella conversación ¿Me equivoco?

—Eso ha sido muy atrevido.— retó la mujer levantando el mentón, aunque con ello aún le faltaba para mirarlo a los ojos, un buen trecho.

Pero finalmente libre, se condujo con gracia entre las demás personas para llegar a la cocina que era su objetivo original.

.

Frances cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma tibio de la comida lista para servirse en solo unos momentos. Para su sorpresa, Sebastian había terminado su parte de la cena, toda la flotilla de meseros y chefs estaban anonadados, un solo hombre había hecho el trabajo de veinte en menos de un cuarto de tiempo.

A su lado pasaban en un frenético movimiento perfectamente ordenado, todos los miembros del equipo contratado, sabían que estaba ahí, que estaba inspeccionando, y de alguna manera sentían que se entorpecía todo. Más en cambio, aunque los ojos de la mujer evaluaban detalles, su mente se encontraba algo más lejos.

_"¡El Marques también es muy atractivo, me han dicho! Pero mi amiga dice que no hay mujer…"_

Lo sabían, una extranjera lo sabía ¡Y a esas alturas de la vida ¿Quién no?! ¡El Marqués pasaba más tiempo en burdeles que en su casa!

Una poderosa impotencia la embargó, quiso llorar, gritar de rabia en esos momentos, pero no podía mas que resignarse mirando para otro lado fingiendo que nada pasaba, que era inalterable, regia y digna en todo momento sin importar la situación, como miembro de la nobleza jamás daría su orgullo a doblar dejando verse herida y humillada aunque no fuera capaz de sentir otra cosa. Sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos dejó la cocina para buscar un sitio donde el aire fresco pudiera golpearle la cara.

En el salón la música seguía, la gente hablaba y reía…

¿De ella?

No podía evitar el pensar así por más absurdo que fuera eso, pronto encontró refugio en un balcón del vestíbulo que cubría su acceso a él con una gruesa cortina roja.

Respiró profundo, debía calmarse por el bien de la fiesta, era el día más feliz en la vida de Elizabeth, el más grande de sus tesoros tendría al fin la dicha del matrimonio, y debía ser ella también feliz, porque en la tumba de Vincent había prometido a su hermano y cuñada, proteger a Ciel en el seno de una familia, la promesa estaba pronta a cumplirse, todo debía de ser perfecto, pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que no era así, y el terror de imaginar a su hija como ella misma algunos años más tarde la sobrecogió con fuerza abrazadora desde el momento en que Sebastian confesó que su sobrino ya había consentido la compañía femenina bajo las sábanas.

Sacó el pañuelo sabiendo perfectamente que ya no controlaba la frustración, pero se mordió los labios para no gemir y tragarse las palabras que quería escupir, las maldiciones e improperios que se le ocurrían solo de saber perfectamente que esa noche en que su pequeña hija se comprometía formalmente, dejando de ser una niña, su esposo yacía en la cama de otra mujer…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era aquella falta imperdonable que había cometido como para perder el aprecio de su marido?

Escuchó el reloj que marcaba las once. Era la hora de la cena.

Respiró más profundamente, secó sus lágrimas, sacó su espejo de bolsillo revisando rápidamente que no se notara en ella nada fuera de lo ordinario por decepcionante que era saber perfectamente, que esa noche debía ser extraordinaria. Tenía que regresar y ser la anfitriona perfecta, la mujer de hierro, la Marquesa envidiable, la mujer imperturbable…

.

Sebastian notó el movimiento tras la cortina, mas no se atrevió a acercarse, no le preocupaba ni tenía intenciones de prestar consuelos, pero no podía negar que solo imaginarse la escena le causaba una gran curiosidad ¿A qué se aferraba para no caer a pedazos cuando otras ya se habrían deshecho ante la presión?

Miró su reloj de bolsillo aunque sabía perfectamente que no habían pasado más de dos minutos desde que el reloj del vestíbulo anunció las once, caminó a la cocina, le correspondía dirigir el cuerpo de servicio para servir la cena, aunque claro, primero debía ir al salón a anunciar precisamente que todos debían de pasar al comedor.

La fila de camareros cruzó el umbral con elegancia y eficiencia cubriendo sin problemas la larga lista de invitados con un mínimo de tiempo de espera, las botellas de vino fueron descorchadas, las copas llenadas y los ojos pasaron a clavarse sobre la Marquesa. La delgada mujer se puso de pie siéndole concedido el silencio sin que lo pidiera, examinó rápidamente a los presentes, no había ni uno solo que no estuviera expectante de sus palabras.

—En nombre de los Condes Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive, en nombre de los Marqueses Alexis y Frances Middleford, quiero agradecerles su presencia en esta noche tan especial…

Su voz era clara, ni rastros de la devastación que momentos antes la hubiera llenado, su timbre alto para abarcar la sala aún sin que alguien pronunciara palabra alguna, el discurso lo había memorizado con solo darle un par de leídas a la hoja una noche antes mientras esperaba que el sueño la tomara dejando de lado las preocupaciones. Era el Marques quien debiera pronunciarlo, no ella. Tal vez ya sospechaba que no llegaría a tiempo, o más claramente, sabía perfectamente que no estaría esa noche ahí, tanto como no había estado desde hacía varios días.

Por ello se había mudado con Elizabeth a la casa Phantomhive, para no quedarse como estúpida esperando en vano por las noches a que llegara su compañero de lecho.

Levantó su copa por Ciel y Elizabeth, y los demás lo hicieron también. Pasó gustosa la bebida que le calentaba la garganta, y la cena transcurrió sin más.

.

Se había terminado el salmón para los canapés. Mandó por más.

El vino se reducía con velocidad. Envió a dos empleados a la cava.

¿El ponche se había entibiado? Cambiarlo.

Ser anfitriona la mantenía ocupada, de tal manera que si alguien preguntaba por qué no bailaba, podía decir sin mentir que había mucho por atender. Resistió el impulso de abordar al joven que casi parecía danzar con los invitados llevando su bandeja de copas llenas para repartir a quien le apeteciera, y no lo hizo porque el alcohol nublaba el juicio, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse bajo ningún concepto, las damas bebían por cortesía, pero jamás más de lo que sonrojaba sus mejillas. Con ese pensamiento estaba cuando un chillido sacudió sus oídos obligándola a girar la vista, encontrándose con la joven americana que había arrojado el contenido de su copa a quien la llevara aquella misma noche unas horas antes.

No pocos detuvieron sus charlas y ánimos para mirar.

La rubia bajita, de prominente busto y estrecha cintura se encontraba colorada del rostro y desbordando lágrimas incitadas por exceso de bebida.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado!— le chillo golpeando el suelo con los zapatos de tacón.

El Lord de quien ella se hacía llamar novia, solo unos segundos antes había separado sus labios de otra joven, pero las manos siguieron recargadas en la curva que hacía la cintura y la cadera.

—Bridget, por favor, te estás poniendo en ridículo.— dijo el hombre molesto por las miradas que se habían atraído ante el grito de la mujer traicionada.

La conmoción duró poco, la mayoría reanudó sus irrelevantes quehaceres y el encuentro fue fugaz… hasta que la americana saltó sobre la otra chica como fiera embravecida arrancándole en un solo tirón el tocado del cabello.

Frances dio un par de pasos al frente, pero fueron Lord Nalbandian y Sebastian quienes llegaron primero a separarlas. A la americana no hubo necesidad de pedirle que se retirara ni que el mayordomo lo hiciera debiendo arrastrarla de ser necesario, pero la mujer alcanzó la bandeja de aperitivos de _foie gras_ tomando un puño para arrojarlos a su acompañante antes de salir por su propio pie.

La dama agredida fue atendida, el noble restó importancia pero se disculpó con la Marquesa que seguía plantada en su sitió con la expresión contraída por el enojo.

¿Cómo es que una mujer podía hacer semejante ridículo? ¡¿De dónde sacaba valor para hacerlo?! ¡¿Del vino?!

Alcanzó una copa de una bandeja que pasaba a su lado mirando el contenido espumoso y rosado con recelo.

_"Valor líquido" _pensó.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar hasta ver el fondo de cristal, la mano de Sebastian intervino en un suave pero rápido movimiento que le retiró la copa antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta.

— ¿Pero qué haces?— preguntó sin cambiar la expresión ceñuda.

—Madame, es usted más lista que eso.— dijo señalando con la mirada a los vecinos más cercanos, Frances entonces puso atención, la americana era ya la comidilla, hablaban de ella y la devoraban como carne arrojada a una jaula de leones; que si era vulgar, que si tenía problemas con la bebida, que si había salido de algún burdel…

—La señorita pudo hacerlo porque _no puede caerse del suelo_ ¿Qué perdía ella? Nadie aquí la conocía ni le debía nada. Pero no es así con usted, porque usted está en la cima.

Enseguida el mayordomo levantó la pieza en un brindis no correspondido y la bebió toda.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Me ha gustado la pareja, claro, ya saben sus opiniones siempre son bien recibidas._

_¡Feliz año 2012!_

_(no lo había deseado en este fic, así que no me importa que ya estemos en abril)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Y gracias a _dearYO y Nou-hime


	5. Relapso

**Relapso**

**Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar**

La atención en la recepción de una fiesta era un asunto de cuidado, había instituciones donde profesionales enseñaban a jóvenes nobles a realizar la perfecta ejecución de un evento desde la recepción hasta el convite, sobre todo el baile, pues además de los bocadillos, la segunda razón por la que una fiesta podía considerarse exitosa, era el baile.

El anfitrión podía compartir algunas piezas con sus invitados, pero la mayor parte del tiempo debía asegurarse de que todo marchara con la debida propiedad, especialmente si el anfitrión es conocido por su perfeccionismo casi obsesivo.

Frances Middleford recorría el salón de esquina a esquina prestando atención a cada detalle, a cada invitado para que no hubiera quien se quejara de la hospitalidad en la casa Phantomhive, a la que pertenecería su hija oficialmente en dos semanas y cuyo compromiso era el motivo de aquella fiesta en especial.

La cena había resultado por demás perfecta, la recepción, los aperitivos, todo lo que había sido meticulosamente planeado se regía de acuerdo a las expectativas, con pormenores insignificantes que pudieron ser solucionados al instante, y agradecida por ello estaba con Sebastian, si bien jamás lo reconocería en voz alta.

En esa multitud de nobles y acaudalados invitados era sencillo perderse, los ventanales se habían abierto para no causar un calor agobiante en el salón. Tan solo unos días antes Frances se había dado cuenta de que el salón de recepciones era demasiado pequeño para albergar con comodidad a los invitados que tenía contemplados, así que decidió solucionarlo obligando a Ciel que aceptara los planos de construcción que abarcaran una buena parte del jardín lateral donde los arcos de las ventanas eran más amplios y conectaban a las áreas verdes, una sección privada para conversaciones y otro jardín pequeño libre de esculturas donde pudieran corretear los hijos de Lord Macon, los únicos niños presentes y ella advertida estaba que de no permitir su presencia indignaría al caballero a tal punto que se podría crear un conflicto con Irlanda del Norte.

El enorme caballero, y su nada despreciable esposa eran posiblemente las únicas personas que no se encontraban totalmente anexadas ni al baile ni a las conversaciones, Frances se sintió un poco alterada por el hecho, y decididamente se acercó a ellos que miraban a sus dos hijos menores someter al mayor.

— ¿Lady Macon? ¿Hay algo que necesite? ¿Todo está bien?

— ¡Oh! ¡Lady Middleford! No, no es necesario, nos encontramos perfectamente.— dijo la mujer lidiando con su acento italiano —Es una fiesta preciosa.— agregó enseguida para compensar el haber rechazado el primer ofrecimiento.

—Sus palabras hacen que el esfuerzo valga la pena.

—Su hija merece solo lo mejor.

—Elizabeth es mi tesoro.

—Lord Edward también es todo un digno caballero.

—Mi joven hijo…

—Me sorprende que a estas horas de la noche no huela a vino, ya quisiera yo que mis hijos crezcan con esa actitud.

—Así es…

Frances sonrió trémulamente, pero no fue capaz de mantener la conversación más tiempo. Edward había regresado y no estaba enterada de ello.

Rápidamente regresó al salón principal aferrándose con fuerza a su falda, frunciendo el ceño sin contenerse cuando menos para aparentar con las personas que se iba cruzando, pero tenía un objetivo claro, que ya no podía pasar desapercibido porque sabía que estaba ahí, imposible confundirlo.

Sus ojos entornados por la furia se tomaron solo unos minutos para encontrarlo, y el ruido de sus zapatos fue como una amenaza para el muchacho, pero huir era ya imposible si es que en algún momento fue opción, la mano delgada de la mujer se estiró aferrándose como la garra de un halcón en su presa.

—Disculpen que me lo robe un momento.— dijo faltando solo un poco para hacerlo creíble en cortesía.

Arrastró a su hijo por el salón hasta apartarlo completamente, llegaron al vestíbulo y usó un escondite usual que ella misma empleaba en ocasiones, detrás de una gruesa cortina, en un balcón que podía abrir tanto por dentro como por fuera, el único con esa característica en toda la gran casa.

En situaciones como estas se aterraba completamente, le daba tanto miedo que tras haberse reducido a cenizas fuera reconstruida con tanta precisión la casa de sus padres que ella recorrió cuando niña y hasta que se casó, cada puerta y ventana, la altura de cada escalón, molduras… y ese balcón.

Cerró en un suave movimiento, como si temiera romper el encanto tenebroso que trajo a la vida esa casa.

— ¿En dónde estabas?

—Yo… me… me mandaron llamar…lo… lo siento, madre.

Edward bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos. Frances levantó la mano, quería golpearlo, pero al final se arrepintió y solo acarició su mejilla.

— ¿Tu padre vino contigo?

—No, yo a él no le he visto.

— ¿Y ya has visto a Elizabeth y Ciel?

—Sí. Sí, madre. Les he dado mis afectos a ambos.

—Bien.

Edward no se atrevió a moverse, Frances seguía entre la puerta y él, la conversación no había terminado pese a su silencio, apretó los labios, no sabía qué responder si le hacía la pregunta que no quería que hiciera, pronto se coloró completamente hasta las orejas, ver a su madre después de esa noche -y en realidad todo el día- le causaba una vergüenza contra la que no se sentía capaz de lidiar.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…— había tartamudeando.

—Me lo imagino, solo un hombre encuentra entretenidos esos lugares.

El joven agachó la cabeza dejándola entre sus hombros y apretando mucho los ojos.

—Yo… yo no, madre…

—No te estoy reprendiendo Edward, esa ha sido la voluntad de tu padre.

—Sí… supongo…

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Bien, madre. De verdad.

— ¿Al menos fue un buen lugar? ¿O te llevó a un sitio indeseable?

—No… bueno, si… bueno, era un lugar decente. Yo me sorprendí, creí… creí que eran sitios ilegales...

Edward se encogió más, pensó en arrodillarse, en saltar por la ventada. La vergüenza lo mataba solo por hablar de ello.

—Lo son, hijo, lo son.

—En la iglesia, también ahí...

Frances volvió a repasar el gesto de su mano para apaciguar el nerviosismo de su muchacho, pero fallando increíblemente, pues solo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso.

— ¿Ya cenaste?

—Sí.

— ¿Algo de beber?

—No gracias, lo he estado evitando… he tomado ya media botella en todo el día, si bebo algo más… yo no…

—Descuida, solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres.

—No quisiera, he visto lo que hacen los hombres con el vino en sus mentes, no quiero hacerlo nunca.

—No digas cosas como esas, todas las reuniones importantes se acompañan con vino, todos los grandes hombres del reino de Su Majestad acuerdan citas discretas en burdeles, los de mejor clase por supuesto, las reuniones secretas, las palabras que deciden el futuro de la corona se pactan con las risas de ebrios y mujerzuelas…

—Madre, por favor, no uses esas palabras, no puedo oírlas de ti.

—Perdona mi falta de tacto, Edward. Que no te queden dudas, eres el digno heredero de la casa Middleford, eres el hijo del líder de los caballeros Británicos, el Marqués Alexis Leon Middleford, y ocuparás su lugar un día cuando él ya no esté con nosotros.

—Madre, para eso falta aún, mi padre es un hombre fuerte.

Frances se acercó y lo abrazó, él se tensó con fuerza pero correspondió con suma torpeza.

—Vamos adentro, Edward. Aquí hace frío.

—Sí, madre.

Dócilmente se dejó encaminar al interior, pero a la oportunidad mínima, en cuanto vio al mayordomo de Phantomhive acercarse, no se detuvo siquiera a dirigirle una mirada que le reprendiera por la insolencia de su peinado. A grande zancadas, desapareció de la vista del hombre, de su madre y, como ya había saludado a los invitados más importantes, de la fiesta también.

—Lord Edward no estaba disfrutando la fiesta ¿Algo que pueda hacer?

Frances entornó los ojos con desaprobación.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Me disculpo entonces. Los dulces se han acabado, el pequeño Lord Macon me ha ordenado reemplazar las bandejas de la mesa, pero Lady Macon me ha pedido encarecidamente que no lo haga, que ya han comido demasiado para una noche ¿Qué debo hacer?

—No lo hagas, no dejes que los niños te vean por una hora, si no se quedan dormidos, olvidarán que te lo pidieron. Los dulces son malos para su salud, y las damas se quejarán y nos acusarán por querer engordarlas.

—Es una pena, eran realmente buenos, a comentarios que he escuchado.

Frances levantó el mentón y frunció los labios.

—Que dilema ¿No?

Su voz de repente se había quebrado, y ella misma lo notó, por eso desvió la mirada y se disponía a marcharse, pero Sebastian interfirió su camino.

—Milady, no ha respondido.

— ¿Qué harías?

—Un niño siempre se queja de las fiestas, pero nadie les escucha, si el motivo no es un cumpleaños de doce años o menos, las fiestas no se planean para ellos ni sus complacencias, Milady ha sido demasiado benévola con tenerles ciertas consideraciones.

—Tienes razón.

—No obstante, lady Gloucester y lady Ogilvy, primas de su Real Majestad, también me han mencionado que se debería traer más.

Frances volvió a suspirar. Ese maldito mayordomo le hacía preguntas estúpidamente difíciles mientras tenía la cabeza llena con la vergüenza de su hijo, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarla.

—Llénalas.

—Como Milady ordene.

—No puedo llenar esta casa con zorras para complacerlos, los dulces son lo de menos...

Sebastian quiso reírse, pero sabía que ella estaba molesta y en el mejor de los casos lo iba a abofetear y condenarlo a un castigo irritante.

—Tú lo sabes mayordomo, no sirves a una casa de adorno que vive de fiestas y estúpidas reuniones de té con pasteles. Tú, mayordomo, sirves al perro de la reina, limpias el desorden de la escoria de nuestro imperio. _Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar._

—Milady habla como si conociera los pormenores de la vida oscura de Inglaterra.

Frances levantó la vista al cielo raso, la buena iluminación dejaba claros los detalles del techo. Todo era como ella lo recordaba.

—Ya te lo he dicho mayordomo, he sido yo quien se encargó de los asuntos de Su Majestad en ausencia de Ciel.

—Tan poco tiempo, Milady.

—Tiempo suficiente para vivirlo todo, el resto solo son círculos de esos mismos días, hasta que te acostumbres.

—Por su forma de hablar, no todo lo que vio le disgustó.

—Eres atrevido mayordomo.

—Y realmente no le molesta ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Y bueno, continuamos, dando pasos con descaro hasta el punto en que quiero._

_¡Espero le agrade!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Cócora

**Cócora**

**Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto**

El capitán de meseros asignado había sido y por mucho, un hombre altamente competente en el desempeño de sus labores, pese a ser considerablemente joven -apenas pasando los veinte años- podía decirse que a falta de experiencia, lo suyo era sin duda un talento nato para la dirección y organización, habilidad que muchos caballeros quisieran para sí mismos al no haber colegio capaz de enseñárselos.

Discreto, elegante y hábil, por primera vez en la historia de las fiestas de la casa Phantomhive, no era el mayordomo el centro de atención respecto a los sirvientes.

Frances sonreía por eso y lo hacía con sinceridad, con la que acababa de despedir, eran cuatro las mujeres que le pedían concertar un encuentro con el joven, eso contra dos que habían insistido con Sebastian. Inclinó un poco la cabeza despidiéndose de otra pareja que llevaba a sus tres hijas, ya señoritas en edad casamentera.

—Una fiesta espléndida, Frances querida, lástima que mi edad no me permite quedarme hasta que el sol salga por los jardines. — dijo la madre, realmente no tan mayor como se hacía sentir, pero sí más que la propia Marquesa.

—Realmente estoy muy agradecida de que haya podido venir. — respondió sonriente. La mujer se acercó mientras su esposo se ocupaba de acomodarse el abrigo que le ofrecía el joven encargado del resguardo.

—Y ese muchacho tan guapo ¿De donde lo has sacado? El capitán de meseros, simplemente encantador ¡Y tan propio!

—Un pequeño tesoro, Lady Revves, este jovencito lo encontré en un viaje a Rusia, y ha venido aquí solamente para esta recepción. — respondió con el mismo mote de secreto, la señora soltó una carcajada.

—Tu padre consiguió a un excelso japonés, la sensación en las recepciones, lo recuerdo bien aunque era una niña, nuestro pequeño Conde a un misterioso alemán* y mira que te has apropiado de un regio ruso.

—No sé si se quedará, aunque el mayordomo de Middleford ya está entrado en años.

—Nos veremos querida, nos veremos, y no lo dejes ir, una ya no sabe dónde encontrar servidumbre eficiente.

Frances recibió el abrazo, se despidió de las tres muchachas y pasó al siguiente invitado que se despedía.

Se encontraba realmente cansada, los zapatos no eran tan altos como los que acostumbraba, pero sabía que tendría mucho que atender como para soportarlos hasta la hora que era en esos momentos, con posibilidades de que el asunto se prolongara hasta muy cerca del amanecer.

Lord y Lady Macon fueron los primeros en marcharse una vez que sus pequeños cayeron exhaustos por todo lo que habían correteado en los jardines, le siguieron poco más tarde los caballeros y damas de mayor edad, las amigas de Elizabeth que seguían solteras y al marcharse las chicas, los jóvenes que solo habían asistido por cuestiones de faldas terminaron por irse también, quedaban las parejas más jóvenes, algunos otros caballeros enfrascados en conversaciones casi exclusivamente políticas y de inversión, nadie más.

La Marquesa tomó aire antes de regresar al salón que aunque más despejado, aún conservaba el calor de toda la concurrencia.

— ¡Marquesa Middleford! — llamaron a su espalda. Ella rápidamente se giró e hizo una reverencia educada.

—Su Majestad…— respondió al reconocer al Duque de Cornwally.

—Realmente esperaba ver a Alexis por aquí, pero parece que el deber se lo ha impedido.

Frances volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

—Presento mis disculpas en su nombre. — dijo resueltamente, el buen humor que le había causado la competencia entre sirvientes por la atención de las damas, se había esfumado súbitamente dejándole en la boca del estómago la sensación amarga de saber que la fiesta terminaba y su esposo simplemente no se había dignado ni en enviar una nota de disculpas que ella ya había dado a todos los invitados.

—No es necesario, Marquesa, yo mismo no había podido confirmar mi asistencia hasta esta mañana, y realmente lamento si eso le causó inconveniente alguno.

—De ninguna manera, tenerle aquí pese a sus compromisos es todo un honor.

—Debo marcharme ahora, en unas horas salgo para Escocia.

La mujer extendió la invitación para conducirle al verlo caminar, pero el hombre se desvió un poco del camino llamándola a un punto apartado que una columna cubría de la vista pública.

— ¿Su Majestad?

—Hablaré sinceramente, ¿Es de su servicio personal el capitán de meseros, o pertenece a un servicio profesional?

La turbación en la mujer se hizo muy evidente por unos segundos en los que los ojos azules del Duque la miraron fijamente, con una intensidad que no hacía otra cosa más que revelar la completa veracidad de sus intenciones.

—Bueno… sí, es un profesional…— empezó a explicar sintiéndose demasiado torpe al hacerlo; —Pero temporalmente responde a mi, Su Majestad, pensaba ponerlo a prueba para que asuma el puesto de mayordomo y…

El Duque se inclinó más a ella, para susurrarle muy cerca del oído, a ella le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano resistirse al escalofrío que el acercamiento del viejo caballero causó.

—Alexis me había pedido algunas concesiones… yo podría interceder por él, para que los Middleford acomoden mejor su posición en el norte, claro está podría verse también por los Phantomhive…

La Marquesa retrocedió dos pasos exactamente, levantó el mentón y apretó los labios que habían tenido un súbito temblor, trago saliva para darle fuerza a su voz.

—Su Majestad, le informaré a mi esposo para que concerté todo con la mayor discreción. — dijo haciendo una última reverencia mientras el hombre finalmente alcanzaba el vestíbulo y entregaba la contraseña para que le fuera devuelta la capa de viaje.

—Estaré fuera por unas dos semanas. — agregó mirando a la mujer muy derecha y rígida en el mismo sitio en que la dejó. —Enviaré primero una tarjeta.

—Así será, Su Majestad…

Frances le vio desaparecer por la puerta. Para ese momento, el hervidero concentrado en la boca de su estómago era ya incontenible por lo que se vio obligada a ir escaleras arriba, a los servicios de lavabo.

¡Había que ser ruin y miserable!

¡Desgraciado y cruel!

¡Liosha tenía casi la misma edad que su Edward!

A última hora se arrepintió de ir, pues escuchó claramente las risas cantarinas de dos mujeres, y en un arrebato de orgullo por las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, giró en una esquina entrando en la primera habitación que encontró abierta.

Se desplomó sobre el suelo sin oponer resistencia.

— ¿Milady?

Frances, sorprendida, trató de incorporarse nuevamente para recobrar la compostura ante el insolente mayordomo de Phantomhive, pero el vestido le traicionó haciéndole perder el equilibrio, Sebastian detuvo la caída y con cuidado la ayudó a incorporarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Ciel? — preguntó con la voz hecha un nudo en la garganta.

—Lady Elizabeth le dejó caer ponche en el traje, un accidente claro está, le llevaba un repuesto. — observó el hombre levantando precisamente la prenda mencionada.

— ¿Algo que pueda hacer por usted, Milady?

Ella pensaba despedirlo, por la fuerza de ser necesario, pero algo fallaba con ella, tal vez el cansancio, la decepción, la frustración, el rencor contra todas las formas de negociación que había para alcanzar objetivos.

— ¿Por qué no eres más deseable? — preguntó irritada, si fuese Sebastian no le costaría nada enviarlo, con listones incluso. Ella había visto a Liosha en una recepción en Rusia, una sola vista le confirmó que era todo lo esperado en un sirviente: de clase, con buen porte, elegancia y delicadeza, su esposo le había dicho en broma que se había enamorado, pero ella no lo veía así, ella reconocía el talento y lo apreciaba, lo premiaba en cuanto le encontraba y se ganaba su respeto de por vida, así había sucedido con el antiguo mayordomo Tanaka.

Sebastian tuvo una reacción como pocas veces ocurría, principalmente porque no había esperado una pregunta de ese tipo por dos razones; una, era demasiado atrevida para una mujer tan "correcta" como la Marquesa, y dos, en general solo ella lo encontraba poco atractivo.

— ¿Milady? — insistió.

— ¡Lleva eso con Ciel! — ordenó recobrando el valor y el temple de acero. La vida era dura, la realidad no perdonaba y todos aprendían esa lección tarde o temprano.

—Y envíame a Liosha.

—Como Milady ordene.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ella, ya controlada, habiendo retocado el maquillaje y haciendo un nudo en su pecho y estómago, concedió la entrada.

Liosha era un nombre abreviado para Alexey. Alexey Leonidevich Semiónov era su nombre completo, pero como era muy parecido al nombre de su esposo había optado por llamarle por el hipocorístico y había ordenado que todos los demás lo hicieran también. Quizás eso rompió todo sentimiento de distancia.

El muchacho entre galante y formal, en un inglés muy correcto le preguntó en qué podía servir.

—Los invitados han alabado tu talento demostrado esta noche. — le dijo tan fría como pudo.

—Los halagos no son más que méritos ganados para la casa Phantomhive-Middleford, es el deber de un sirviente conseguirlos. — resolvió con elegante acierto.

—Te he mandado llamar para que consideres tu servicio. En la casa Pahlen de la que te he separado estos días, tus deberes no son más que los de un promedio ordinario, e incluso el Barón de Pahlen ha convenido que eres libre de quedar a mi servicio ¿Te apetece la idea?

—Tanto como es posible expresar, y si no va en contra de los deseos de la Marquesa.

Frances cerró los ojos y le despidió de la habitación requiriendo su presencia para la tarde siguiente a fin de ajustar detalles de su contratación. Ella mista trató de calmarse, decidió salir finalmente para seguir agradeciendo a los invitados que se marchaban. En las escaleras, nuevamente se encontró con el mayordomo.

— ¿Entiendo que el joven Liosha será su nuevo mayordomo?

— ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

—En absoluto, él es sumamente discreto, han sido los demás meseros ¿Para qué otra cosa lo habría solicitado en privado?

—Pienso que tendrías mucho que aprender de él. — señaló la mujer apresurando el paso.

—Pienso todo lo contrario, pero si es deseo de la Marquesa… el joven amo Ciel ya intentó abrir esa puerta conmigo, y parece ser que para el Duque, esa es la única mano que se tiene.

Frances quedó paralizada en el último peldaño y le dirigió al hombre una mirada desaprobatoria. La pregunta "_¿Acaso sabes lo que será de Liosha?"_ quedó suspendida en el aire, ella frunció el ceño en cuanto él sonrió, con esas sonrisa tan típicamente suya que concedía cuando le quedaba confirmado que había acertado.

—Suele suceder que _cuando se necesite abrir una puerta con la única mano libre_, Milady, _la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto_. No le es fácil ¿Verdad?

La mujer se sintió enrojecer y le dejó solo.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_*el japonés es Tanaka, el alemán es Sebastian, pues "Michaelis" es apellido alemán._

_Un capítulo más, no piensen que los he abandonado, es solo que… que no hay pretexto de valga, aquí la nueva entrega con todo mi amor y esfuerzo!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Feliz año 2013!_


	7. Dilogía

**Dilogía**

**Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas**

Frances se quitó la ropa con bastante dificultad, sentía los dedos torpes y débiles, como si el cordel que mantenía cerrado el vestido fuese una cadena. La misma sensación la tenía en todo el cuerpo, su espalda amenazaba con dejar de sostenerle y las piernas flaqueaban cada tanto en busca de algo de descanso.

El sol brillaba radiantemente, el reloj del vestíbulo había anunciado las diez de la mañana cuando el carruaje del último invitado hubo cruzado el portón de la mansión. Había pensado por un momento en rendirse y dormir vestida, pero un sentimiento de orgullo la obligó a descartar la idea.

Llamaron a la puerta, molesta, concedió el paso.

—Hay que ver lo inoportuno que eres. — masculló encontrándose con que había terminado por hacer un nudo adicional.

—Me disculpo. He traído las cortinas gruesas. — fue todo lo que dijo el mayordomo inclinando la cabeza para reverenciar.

Instintivamente Frances miró la ventana cubierta solamente por dos capas de organdí y lino en color blanco, así que toda la luz matinal entraba sin ningún problema a la habitación. Estaba tan cansada que no lo había notado en realidad, y el dosel de la cama no podría aminorar completamente el efecto luminiscente.

—Cámbialas. — ordenó, si bien Sebastian ya estaba por hacerlo de todos modos — ¿Porqué no previniste esto antes?

—El joven amo dijo que no era necesario, que la recepción terminaría, por muy tarde, a las tres de la mañana.

La Marquesa pareció indignada y el mayordomo no supo si por la falta de hospitalidad de su sobrino o porque se le habían vuelto a enredar los dedos en el cordel del corsé.

— ¿Desea que llame a una asistenta?

—No es necesario. — inquirió desdeñosa volviendo a tirar con fuerza una vez que estuvo segura de que había conseguido soltar dos ojales.

—Entonces permítame ayudarle.

Antes de que Frances pudiera objetar algo, el mayordomo ya estaba detrás de ella. Perdió toda palabra al sentir el calor de sus manos sobre las suyas, entumecidas y doloridas por el esfuerzo infructífero de lidiar con el nudo a su espalda.

La obscuridad creada por el rápido cambio de cortinas era más profunda debido a que el mayordomo no había encendido luz alguna, su cercanía, el hecho de que la hubiera tocado sin solicitar previamente permiso y no dejara de mantener su mano apresada, justamente en su cintura.

Sebastian tenía una vista clara del problema con el vestido y, en realidad, un conocimiento previo del motivo por el que el cordón no se podía soltar. Sonrió satisfecho con su estrategia. Discretamente cortó los hilos que había hilvanado la noche anterior cuando se ofreció a arreglarle el problema con el largo, de esta manera el vestido cedió enseguida. Al notar la facilidad con la que él había podido deshacer lo que estaba convencida de que era un nudo, no tuvo más remedio que permitirle continuar. Recogió sus manos hacia el frente aprovechando que finalmente la había soltado, para sujetar el vestido cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de manera que no cayera por su propio peso una vez que Sebastian consiguió liberar el último ojal.

— ¿Quiere que quite este también? — preguntó el mayordomo con un tono de voz suave y bajo, manteniendo la distancia pero sin quitar sus manos del vestido y haciendo referencia a la prenda interior. Frances sintió un escalofrío que afectó cada poro de su piel.

—Tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme. — respondió sin mirarlo siquiera.

— ¿Más que quitarse esto para poder dormir?

—… Sí.

— ¿Quiere que la despierte si el Marqués llega?

—Sí. Debo hablarle de un asunto importante.

—Como _Milady_ desee.

El mayordomo se retiró y ella se metió a la cama completamente extenuada, sin embargo, una sensación de hormigueo en la boca del estómago le impidió quedar dormida al instante. El tacto de Sebastian, la forma en la que con una sutileza impertinente aprovechaba para tocarla y que no había podido ignorar, estuvo solo unos instantes en su mente antes de volver a pensar en Liosha. Negarse o tratar el asunto sin discreción no era una opción completamente viable; el Duque de Cornwally manejaba las concesiones del Reino, enemistarse con él, era renunciar a toda oportunidad de posicionamiento.

Se odió a si misma pero tampoco trató de convencerse de que era lo mejor ni de buscar un plan alternativo, simplemente se remitió a permanecer inmóvil entre las sábanas, con el calor matinal empezando a desvanecer la helada de la madrugada.

Sebastian había salido, pero permanecía frente a la puerta tan solo atento a los ruidos del interior aprovechando su fino sentido de la audición, de esa manera fue capaz de saber que Frances aún no se dormía.

—Curioso que le preocupe. — dijo en un susurro finalmente marchándose directo al salón donde los sirvientes deberían estar recogiendo todo, puliendo el piso, lavando los manteles y la vajilla, y si no estaban haciéndolo ya, se encargaría él mismo. De cualquier forma, si los dejaba solos dudaba que sobreviviera íntegramente todo el servicio.

Desde la parte alta de las escaleras miró a Maylene correr con los manteles directo a la lavandería, estaba por llamarle la atención para que fuera más despacio y evitara accidentes, pero, la torpeza de la joven sirvienta era más rápida, acompañada de un chillido en su caída dejó los blancos lienzos esparcidos sobre el suelo. El mayordomo soltó un suspiro y bajó para poder levantarla, a ella y todo su desastre.

— ¿Se ha hecho daño? — preguntó Liosha arrodillándose a su lado para ayudarla.

Sebastian arqueó una ceja ¿De dónde había salido?

—No… no… yo, estoy bien, estoy bien, de verdad. — respondió ella colorada por la vergüenza apresurándose para acomodar los manteles. Liosha sonrió ayudándole a apilarlos.

—Yo me los llevo. — dijo Sebastian llegando hasta donde estaban y extendiendo el brazo para recibirlos.

—Señor. — saludó el joven inclinando la cabeza con solemnidad. El mayordomo aceptó la reverencia formal de buena manera, aunque era consciente de que en unos días trabajarían en calidad de iguales. Se preguntó si no sería una falsa modestia, ya que convertirse en mayordomo de una casa tan importante como la Middleford a tan corta edad y sin antecedentes en la misma familia, era motivo para pavonearse frente al resto de los sirvientes.

—Está casi terminado el lavado de la vajilla ¿Realizará la inspección personalmente?

Sebastian asintió resignándose a dejar el traslado de los manteles a cargo de Maylene y caminó junto a Liosha que volvió a preguntarle a la joven si estaba realmente bien, a lo que ella reiteró con: _"Sí. Sí, no se preocupe por mi."_, por al menos cuatro veces consecutivas.

—Entiendo que servirá a la casa Middleford como nuevo mayordomo. — dijo el demonio con una expresión neutral que ocultaba perfectamente sus intenciones, recientemente maquinadas y ajustadas convenientemente a las nuevas circunstancias que se presentaban con Frances.

—Son los deseos de la Marquesa, señor, y es un honor que he aceptado humildemente.

El mayordomo no cambió su semblante aunque empezaba a molestarle el modo de hablar de aquél individuo, era como si tratara también de agradarle, solo que no contemplaba que a él, la labia humana le causaba repulsión.

—Imagino que se encuentra familiarizado con las actividades particulares que conciernen al cargo.

—Mi padre ha servido como mayordomo en la casa Pahlen desde hace treinta años, nos educó a mi hermano y a mi para poder sucederle cuando fuera pertinente.

—Las costumbres de la nobleza británica difieren de las rusas, y las labores de un sirviente son sobre todas las cosas, cumplir los deseos de su amo, sin importar cuáles sean.

Liosha detuvo el paso, solo unos metros antes de entrar a la cocina y le miró atentamente con sus ojos grises que denotaban una astucia muy superior a la que Sebastian había visto en muchos otros hijos de sirvientes que se limitaban a besar el suelo que pisaban sus amos. Un momento de comprensión brilló para el demonio y supo que pese a que empezaba a sentir antipatía por el favorito de la Marquesa, claramente había en él, algo que deseaba para poder abrazar a su reina, la reina de la desesperación.

—Entiendo perfectamente las intenciones de sus comentarios. No es realmente distinto a Rusia. — dijo resueltamente sin mostrarse avergonzado.

Sebastian sonrió , no como un amable mayordomo, sino como el demonio que era.

—Permítame, como colega, ser quien le guíe en el proceder de la sociedad victoriana. — anunció haciendo una reverencia.

Liosha permaneció en su lugar, no confundido, pero si expectante. Tenía la sensación de que había acertado el carácter de las insinuaciones del mayordomo referente al _"uso"_ que tendría dentro de la casa Midleford, pero también tenía la convicción de que en ese ofrecimiento había algo tan oscuro, que no era ni siquiera capaz de verlo…

—Aceptaré sus enseñanzas, señor.

Sebastian se incorporó y le indicó que pasara primero a la cocina habiendo ya sosegado toda duda que pudiera complicar el trabajo de la Marquesa en el joven sirviente.

_Había dos clases de personas; las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupaban de ellas_. La Marquesa era de las primeras y él, claramente de las segundas.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Soy una perversa, lo sé._

_diiane Karoliine, Nou-hime, muchas gracias por la oportunidad y la paciencia._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Nictémero

**Nictémero**

**Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente**

El silencio de la casa era casi absoluto. Cerca de las dos de la tarde, ya todo estaba limpio y ordenado, no quedaba evidencia alguna de la gran celebración que se había llevado a cabo ni de la cantidad de gente que había entrado en la casa Phantomhive como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de los Condes Vincent y Rachel.

El diario que aún no había sido leído por el joven Conde, había dedicado un espacio considerable a la reseña de tal acontecimiento y auguraba mayor magnificencia para la boda misma, se aventuraron incluso a suponer que la Reina estaría presente, lo que era demasiado considerando sus pocas apariciones públicas.

Sebastian, habiendo mandado a toda la servidumbre a descansar un rato, más por el deseo de verse solo y en paz que por un verdadero gesto de generosidad, aguardaba en la cocina haciendo los preparativos para cuando alguno de los nobles despertara, pues seguramente tendrían hambre.

Escuchó un carruaje acercarse y se dispuso a recibir al inoportuno visitante que debería volver más tarde, aunque tenía la sospecha sobre quién se trataba, fingió perfectamente cuando al abrir la puerta, el Marqués Middleford se abría paso al interior de la mansión.

— ¿Frances está despierta? — fue todo lo que preguntó.

Respondió que la Marquesa lo recibiría en breve, le llevo a una estancia privada y le ofreció servicio, que él rechazó.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, directo a la habitación de la dama, no pudo evitar el preguntarse cómo sería el encuentro, quizás la Marquesa pediría su rifle de caza lo que sería hilarante, o tal vez solo lo ignoraría, hablarían de asuntos oficiales como si nada sucediese. De cualquier forma, antes de presentarse, el Marqués había tomado las medidas necesarias sobre su aspecto general, estando no solo perfectamente arreglado, sino que, lo que percibió como fuertes dosis de limón, menta y jengibre casi hacían desaparecer el olor del alcohol.

Le dio la razón al hombre, si a esas horas del día todavía tenía la sutil presencia del alcohol impregnada, haberse presentado a la fiesta en las peores condiciones, habría sido la caída de la casa Middleford y ninguna boda habría podido arreglar eso.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, con paciencia esperó que la Marquesa se separara del sueño y cansancio e insistió nuevamente, sin entrar, anunció que el Marqués había llegado y como si fuese una alarma de incendio, escuchó el abrupto movimiento, y en menos de quince minutos la mujer salía de la habitación, quizás no tan elegante como en la fiesta, pero no se podía decir de ninguna manera que acababa de levantarse.

La condujo hasta el salón en donde el hombre esperaba, ofreció de nuevo algún servicio, esta vez la Marquesa aceptó, así que se limitó a cerrar la puerta por fuera, aguardando un instante, decidiéndose sobre si escuchar o no la conversación, el semblante serio del Marqués claramente no iba con la intención de disculparse ante su esposa y quizás apuntaba más a un asunto oficial. No obstante, terminó por retirarse, si fuese verdaderamente importante, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Entró a la cocina y se encontró con Liosha. Arqueando una ceja le preguntó el motivo por el que no se había retirado a dormir como el resto y el joven solo respondió que no estaba realmente cansado y le parecía injusto dejarle a él solo con todo el trabajo. Sebastian suspiró con resignación, pero al menos solo lo tendría cerca unos días.

Ya que no era humano, carecía del entendimiento de ciertos sentimientos, pero inevitablemente, al haber convivido largo tiempo entre ellos, había adquirido casi contra su voluntad varias costumbres, entre ellas una muy ridícula necesidad de privacidad, sobre todo para poder actuar con libertad y conforme a sus reales capacidades, y no le podía decir que era perfectamente capaz de trabajar solo, simplemente porque no era humano y no necesitaba de la solidaridad de otro sirviente.

Llevó el servicio que la Marquesa había solicitado.

Llamó a la puerta para anunciarse antes de entrar, los Marqueses permanecían en sillones tan separados entre ellos que parecía que respetaban los asientos de todo una gran concurrencia. La dama le dirigió una mirada carente de fuerza.

—Manda llamar a Liosha, quiero que él se haga cargo de servirnos. — dijo.

Sebastian reverenció y se marchó para llamar al chico que casualmente iba a su encuentro, indicándole que le esperaban en el salón, después de ello, él mismo fue a ver si su joven amo ya había despertado. Entró a la habitación en silencio y con cuidado, pero Ciel le había escuchado.

— ¿Elizabeth todavía no despierta? — preguntó desde la cama.

—No.

—Me quedaré un rato más, si ella pregunta dile que estoy muy cansado y sigo durmiendo. Quiere ir de compras pero no estoy de humor para ser consecuente con sus deseos.

—Entiendo. Pero no sé si eso sea posible, la Marquesa ya esta despierta.

Ciel emitió algo como un quejido, ante tal situación poco se podía hacer.

—Se encuentra abajo con el Marqués ¿Desea que le suba algo para comer?

—Solo té, para despertar bien, supongo que comeremos juntos.

Sebastian asintió y se retiró.

El pasillo estaba silencioso, desde ahí no podía escuchar la conversación de los Marqueses Middleford, si es que acaso estaban teniendo una y no se limitaban a mirar a Liosha como la pieza clave de su posición en el norte del país. Pensó también en la próxima boda y lo poco productivo que sería todo aquél desfile de protocolos para poder lograr que su contrato con Ciel se cumpliera.

¿Acaso no había manera más incómoda de seguir con el plan?

Con la joven Elizabeth pululando en la casa a tiempo completo, la promesa de problemas se avecinada inminentemente ¿Acaso pensaba permitirle acompañarlos cada noche? ¿O solo la dejaría en la casa como si fuese una pieza de colección? ¿Tendría que demostrarle en algún momento su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Y la verdad sobre él mismo?

Pasó los dedos por la baranda mientras bajaba, a él a idea de la boda le gustaba menos que a su amo, pero parecía haber un plan detrás de todo aquello, o al menos quería pensar que el joven Conde no pensaba retirarse a una plácida vida familiar, no sería capaz después de la última advertencia que había hecho sobre el destino de los que no llegaban a cumplir su contrato.

Después de todo ¿Qué significaba realmente un matrimonio?

No era más que un absurdo convenio humano cuyo objetivo no era para nada la perpetuación de su especie, aquello tenía una solución más simple. Era sin más, una invención de beneficios mutuos; sociales, económicos o algo más complejo -pero no por ello más lógico- como la idea del honor y el deber, sin mencionar los casos que llamaban _amor_…

La idea le daba gracia, las promesas hechas en un altar ante un Dios que quizás ya los ignoraba, porque nunca se cumplían, y es que _nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente_, y ningún anillo podía cambiar eso.

La puerta del salón se abrió y el Marques salía acomodando su sombrero, se marchaba luego de la breve charla.

Ciel le había dicho que el caballero se había _enamorado_ de su tía cuando esta le dio una paliza durante una competencia de esgrima.

¿Enamorado?

¿Podía darse tal cosa frente a alguien claramente superior?

¿No lo habría confundido con algo más, como admiración, por ser ella todo lo que él no podía?

Quizás se casó con ella, con la intención de fortalecer sus debilidades, de haber elegido a una mujer como la que interpretaba Elizabeth, sin duda habría sido destituido de su cargo al poco tiempo a favor de otro con más carácter. Basándose en aquella suposición, era de esperar que en algún momento se inclinara por tener compañía que no fuera necesaria, sino más bien deseable.

La Marquesa salió detrás de él, con el rostro en alto y la expresión serena. Sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo con la tenue luz que entraba por la puerta que su marido había abierto, en contraste con su piel, aunque pálida, suave y con un aspecto terso que no requería maquillaje.

¿Pero qué buscaba el hombre si la Marquesa era ciertamente bella?

Quizás algo en el cabello que era constante prisionero del moño con el que se peinaba y no dejaba que se viera su color dorado, pero su forma de caminar, de moverse, de hablar y hacerse obedecer...

En general sus inclinaciones personales no ponían a los humanos en una escala muy superior, pero si se comparaba a ella con, por ejemplo, Maylene… ya sabía a quién iba a escoger. Y ni hablar de otras mujeres mucho muy vulgares que no eran apetecibles ni siquiera como despojos para alimentarse, pese a la creencia popular de que eran ellas víctimas perfectas para demonios.

No lo eran. No para él, de la misma manera en la que Ciel no aceptaría las sobras de la cena de alguien mas.

—Sebastian, por favor, presenta mis disculpas a Ciel, no podré quedarme hoy tampoco. — dijo el Marqués.

Como el mayordomo que era, agachó la cabeza aceptando el pedido, viéndole partir.

—Mayordomo…

Esta vez fue Frances quien le llamó.

—Asegúrate de tener todo en orden, Elizabeth y Paula irán de compras, si Ciel consigue levantarse sería bueno que las acompañara, pero yo no podré ir.

—Me temo que el joven amo no se siente del todo bien ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Frances le miró con severidad.

—Liosha nos ha comentado que te has ofrecido para instruirle en ciertas costumbres.

Sebastian sonrió con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

—Solo deseo entablar una buena relación con el futuro mayordomo de la casa Middleford.

La dama sonrió de medio lado.

—No pienso permitir que lo maleduques a tu entero gusto. Yo supervisaré esas enseñanzas.

"_No esperaba que dijera lo contrario."_

—Será como Madame ordene.

La voz de Sebastian, baja y grave, fue como un susurro que hacía muchas promesas, y él, a diferencia de los humanos, sí las cumplía todas y cada una.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos las y los lectores de este fic, y de los otros de Kuroshitsuji, mi deuda con ustedes es realmente grande, considerando mi tiempo de ausencia, así que espero que la actualización de Donde mueren la olas, El adagio del cuervo, El amante de Lady Middleford, y La Mrigi del príncipe puedan compensar en algo._

_Por cierto, LadyRavenCrow hizo un video en Youtube sobre este fic (específicamente del capítulo 2)_

_ www . youtube watch? v= LQ5qG0XOb2c_

_Bueno, no se si podré publicar antes de fin de año, de cualquier forma, me adelantaré un poco por si no ¡Felices fiestas!_

_Espero no demorar demasiado en las siguientes entregas, así que solo me resta decir_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Y gracias a Nou-Hime, Eli Castillo, y dos que no me dejaron nombre, y no les puedo responder personalmente!_


End file.
